


Just in Time

by fortunatelykeendetective



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Military, PWP, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunatelykeendetective/pseuds/fortunatelykeendetective
Summary: Sherlock flirts with Corporal Lyons at Baskerville and things get....interesting.





	Just in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redscudery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/gifts).



> I don't really ship Lyonlock, but we were having fun imagining it one day and this thing happened.

Time: 11.29

"Oh God, I could get in so much trouble for this," I gasp into the ear of the raven-haired detective as we stumble into the storage closet I've used more than once as a hiding spot for a quick wank. I wasn't sure I'd read his signals correctly at first but when he winked at me for a second time as I began to show him around the base I know I wasn't imagining things. There was no wishful thinking on my part.

As soon as we were able to break away from my superiors - I pretended to be showing him where the loos are - I hauled him into the closet where I proceeded to press him against the door.

"Do you like what you see, Mr. Holmes?"

"I should very much like to do much more than just seeing," comes his breathless reply as his head leans against the closed door. His body feels like it's made out of solid granite, he is so lean. Most deliciously I feel his rock-hard cock through his jeans as we grind together. I can tell he wants more, and soon. I nibble at his earlobe and he begs me to stop because he isn't ready to come yet.

"Just what *does* the great Sherlock Holmes want, then?" I ask.

"Cor- Corporal," he stutters, "I want your cock inside me. And....I want you to pull my hair."

This I can do. Oh God, can I. My mouth had gone dry just watching his arse move in those black trousers as I brought him inside the base. _Now THAT is a nice tall drink of water_ , I had thought to myself.

Now that I've got him all to myself here in this dank closet that stinks of dirty water, he is more than willing to let me have my way with him. I kiss him in soft nibbles down his earlobe and jawline; he keens and pleads for _morepleaseohgod_ as I continue to work my way down. I unbutton his shirt and kiss down his chest until I find first one nipple, then the other, and he reflexively grinds against me, desperately in need of friction. I wonder how long I can keep this up before he comes unbidden. I decide not to take any chances. He begs for my fingers in his mouth, so I oblige and he greedily covers them in his own saliva.

Whilst I'm sucking his fingers he unbuttons and lowers his trousers, and I am treated to a first glimpse of his cock, already wet and leaking. He turns around unbidden, I assume so I can prepare him with my spit-slicked fingers.

I am not accustomed to fucking people without lube but he begs me for it, so I try to work up as much of my own spit as I can and rub my own cock. My balls ache and my cock jumps at the thought of sinking into this beautiful man, practically a stranger.

I gently open him with one finger, then a second. I was blessed with long fingers. He begs me for a third, and it is at this point that I find his sweet spot inside, the spot that makes him squirm in bliss. I rub it a few times; by this time he is ready to grab my cock himself and shove it inside, so I do not waste any more time. I enter him slowly and am impressed at his self control. He takes all of me and begs me to move. I begin slowly and increase my speed after I am certain I won't hurt this beautiful man. He begs me to keep going _moreharderfaster_ , so I do.

I reach up and give his hair a strong tug, slightly stronger with each thrust. Before I know it, he is coming, long streams of ejaculate against the wall, and he groans in bliss. The tightness of his muscular contractions sends me over the edge and I am coming deep inside him, barely able to hold myself steady.

"That was....an _excellent_ shag. Thank you." Mr. Holmes pants when he comes to his senses.

"I rather agree, and you are most welcome," I reply.

We arrange ourselves back in our trousers, do our best to make our hair go back in place, and before we open the closet door he hands me a business card.

"In case you fancy a weekend pass," he tells me with a smirk.

Time: 11.38.

No one will suspect a thing. Back to business for us both.


End file.
